CAMINOS
by aledith
Summary: Muéstrame el camino...muéstrame el por que de venir a este mundo que no es el mio? piedad madre...piedad...


_**Caminos**_

_**By**_

_**Aledith**_

_**Oneshot**_

El bosque estaba más frio de lo que normalmente estaba, oh era ella la que tenía esa sensación?... no podía saberlo, no podía comprender el por qué realmente estaba ahí, la perla de Shikon? Era eso por lo que estaba ahí ella? Era para juntar realmente los fragmentos?... lo dudaba, hoy más que nunca dudaba que ella haya traspasado las líneas del tiempo para juntar unos simples fragmentos, no, no era eso por lo que estaba ahí…

_**Madre luna… muéstrame el camino… ten piedad de esta alma agonizante, de esta alma perdida… oh madre mía dime porque estoy aquí, dime cual es mi misión aquí…familia ya no tengo… amigos… ellos no me necesitan más… El… el a encontrado ya su camino… madre mía…piedad… piedad de mi**_**…**

Humanos insignificantes, deseosos de respuesta, deseosos de poder… qué más da, que más les importa realmente la belleza de este mundo, la vida de esto, no, ellos no ven más allá de su propia ambición, mas allá de sus propios placeres… pero no, no más de ello, esta noche… esta noche caerán los enemigos de la vida, los enemigos de la muerte, los enemigos del todo… pero sus pasos se detienen ante los ruegos… si los ruegos de un ser que le habla a su madre como si la conociera, como si la sintiera, y su madre más bella… le responde bañándola con la luz de ella, mostrándole un camino… un camino que le dirige a el… oh madre mía no pienses siquiera que are tu pedido, una humana? Es broma, es broma verdad…

_**Sesshomaru…**_

_**No**_

_**Lo siento…**_

Gruño ante sus palabras, gruño por saber que ella es ahora mi responsabilidad, su vida depende de mí, las ordenes de mi madre Luna no pueden ser negadas, no pueden ser rotas y ella ha ordenado, me ha ordenado protegerla, a un humano…una humana insignificante… que tiene ella que ha cautivado tu mirada madre mía, que tiene ella que hace que mis sentidos se pierdan con su aroma, oh no puede ser cierto… una humana? Maldita ironía es la vida, yo que jure jamás ver a un humano, me encuentro aquí admirando el aroma de ella…

_**Se…seshomaru, espérame**__._

Escucho su ruego molesto por mi falta de interés cuando tiempo lleva a mi lado?... muchas lunas ha dejado de lado su cuerpo de niña, ahora… no es más una simple miko del montón, no, por supuesto que no, si ella iba a caminar a mi lado debía estar a mi altura… trabajo tomo, si, su carácter y el mío chocan cada 5 minutos, pero los resultados hablan por si solos, ella ahora es la miko del Lord de las tierras del oeste, la miko que protege mis tierras a mi lado.. hoy como cada año, como cada fecha venimos a este claro… a este claro que nos unió por voluntad de mi madre…

_**Oh madre, te traigo una gran noticia!-**_ la escucho correr asía el claro viendo la luna fijamente mostrando esa gran sonrisa, momentos como este me hacen pensar que sigue siendo esa mocoso de hace años.

_**Sesshomaru date prisa**_**-** me pide volteando a verme con esa sonrisa tan suave y llena de vida… tan hermosamente escandalosa como siempre.

_**Miko**_

_**Si si lo se, una dama no debe gritar ni correr, pero estoy emocionada, es una gran noticia deseo que ella sea la primera en enterarse de todo. Quiero que sea ella**_\- me pide tomando una de mis manos entrelazando sus dedos con los mía, humana osada descarada…

_**Adelante**_

Ante mis palabras solo sonríe besando mi mano volteando a ver a nuestra madre con esa sonrisa y ese sonrojo, entre apenada y temerosa…

_**Madre… hace muchas lunas en el pasado te pedí, mostrarme un camino, darme una razón para continuar, un por que el estar aquí, en un mundo que no era mío, hoy madre, te doy eternamente agradecida, me entregaste al Lord de estas tierras, bajo su protección y cuidado me di cuenta de la verdad madre, me di cuenta del porque estoy aquí hoy…**_

La veo derramar lágrimas, tras lagrimas pero no quita su sonrisa de su rostro… que es lo que ella quiere que mi madre se entere, que es lo que desea compartir con ella antes de mi?

_**Tu deseo de que tu más amado hijo fuera feliz… de que tu amado hijo supiera lo que era amar y ser amado con tal fervor… de que tu amado hijo supiera lo que es amar a un hijo… oh madre… dentro de mi nace el fruto de nuestro amor… de nuestro deseo por un futuro …-**_un cachorro?

_**Sesshomaru… seremos padres…**_

_**Miko**_\- no… yo el Lord de las tierras del oeste se ha quedado sin palabras…oh madre este era tu plan desde un principio…

_**Gracias…**_

_**Te amo Sesshomaru...**_

_**FIN**_

_Aledith_


End file.
